


i know this seems weird but just listen

by alsalty



Series: evan peters related things i never want him to see [1]
Category: American Horror Story: Asylum, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, also timelines arent real this doesnt fit in at all, at this point i cant tell if im joking or not, its not as ridiculous as it seems, its set in the 70s thats all that matters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsalty/pseuds/alsalty
Summary: as with all my x men related works thanks to jess, irl dark kermit, who  persuaded me to write this, its a mess but its good so i dont care. just try to enjoy it?





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> as with all my x men related works thanks to jess, irl dark kermit, who persuaded me to write this, its a mess but its good so i dont care. just try to enjoy it?

Peter was really in trouble this time, he could hear the sirens as his feet hit the pavement, he knocked people and displays over but they were the last things on his mind at a time like this. His mind was whirling, he knew his mom would be disappointed but he kept running, the sirens still screaming of his petty crime. As he ran he became more focused on the consequences than of his running. As he was about to cross a road he carelessly tripped on the curb, he went flying onto the almost empty road and landed on the pavement, he could knew that his skin was going to be scraped at the least, any of his bones could be fractured, there were so many possibilities for injuries because of the speed he was going. A car stopped in front of him, his vision slightly blurry as he saw someone come out of the car.

"Are you okay?!" The person, Peter recognised it was a man, around his age or so, said.

"Fine" Peter muttered, attempting to stand up

"Do you need me to call 911? I'm sure there's a phone around here." He looked around placing a strong hand on Peter's arm.

"I’m okay, seriously” Peter stood up and immediately grimaced from pain.

"I'm going to help you! I'm Kit, Kit Walker"

"Peter Maximoff"

"Nice name" Kit raised an eyebrow and grinned as he helped Peter into his car. "I’ll have to pick up some supplies at the next gas station can you wait until then?"  Peter nodded in response.

"So do you do this for every boy you see on the road or?"

"Not everyone but I’m a firm believer in helping others out, like a Good Samaritan that bible stuff."

"I'm Jewish” Kit started up the car, the engine roaring, the radio was on some old channel that mainly played 50s music but Kit liked it.

"Do you smoke?" Kit asked, briefly looking over at Peter.

"No." Peter was always convinced that it would have some kind of effect on his mutation, he didn't know why he thought that but he just did.

"Do you mind if-"

"Go ahead"

"Thanks there's a packet in the glove box can you pass it to me?" Peter nodded and did what he was told, a small service like this was nothing compared to what Kit was about to do. He opened the compartment, fishing out the box; he pulled a cigarette out as well as the lighter and went to hand them to Kit.

"Can't, I'm driving" Kit said, his eyes on the road. Peter hesitantly placed the cigarette in Kit's mouth, his heart sped up as Kit's tongue accidentally grazed his fingers. Peter lit it before putting the lighter back in the glove box, a small blush on his face.

"How old are you?" Kit asked.

"Nineteen, you?" Peter wasn't able to be as cocky or charming as he wanted to be due to his pain.

"Twenty-five" Kit sighed, "You're young"

"You're old"

 

 They arrived at the gas station, Peter stayed in the car, his knees pulled up and his feet against the dashboard. Kit didn't take long; all he needed were some basic first aid supplies.

"Hey!" Kit opened the car door, "Get your feet off the dashboard!" Peter pouted and reluctantly took them off. "Peter, I know we just met but you need to take off your pants."

"Wow. Are you always this forward?" Peter laughed, finding it easy to joke with Kit.

"Just take your pants off"

 

Peter struggled to get out of his way to tight pants although he tried to lookout like he didn't, his left thigh was heavily bleeding and his lower legs were like scraped.

"Not as bad as I thought" Peter asserted, he'd fallen tons of times before, most were worse.

"I’m going to clean up your thigh, it's seems that in the bleeding some of the fabric from your pants have gotten caught it in" Kit said, opening up the first aid kit. He grabbed a bottle of water from inside the car and poured it on a small towel. He positioned himself in a tactical position to clean up Peter's wound, he was sitting on Peter's knee, and they had to be close because of the shape of the car. Kit dabbed at the wound, clearing away some dried blood at Peter winced.

"Are you okay?" Kit paused, setting his hand rather high up on Peter's thigh.

"I’m fine. Keep going" Peter lied, it was painful but necessary, it was the only way to prevent infection and Peter wasn't going to act like he didn’t like Kit's hand on his thigh or the concentration in his eyes.

 

"Right it's all cleaned up," Kit announced as he placed the final band aid on.

"Thanks Doctor Walker" Peter grinned, stretching his legs a bit. Kit leaned back a bit only now just realising the shape of Peter's legs, his calves and thighs were really muscular and there were several little bruises and scars all scattered along.

"Do you run?" Kit asked, innocently. Peter paused, he was all too aware of certain people's views on mutants and while Kit seemed like a nice guy, he couldn't be too careful.

"Sometimes, it's fun"

"You must be really good."

"Thanks I am" Peter rested his hands behind his head and looked at Kit.

"Where do you live? I need to drive you back home?"

"New York"

"Shit! That's like a forty hour drive"

"Forty one actually"

"That's a long drive."

"You don’t have to do it-"

"No, I'm going to."

"Really Kit you don't have to"

"I'm going to."  His voice was stern and forceful, Peter stayed inside the car.

 

Kit went back into the gas station, picking up some snacks for the long trip as well as refilling the tank.

"Well here we go" Kit started the car, looking over at Peter, the two made eye contact before Kit looked back at the road which was necessary for safety.

"Hey we have the same colour eyes!" Peter pointed out

"I don't really see it"

"It's because you're not looking at me"

"I can't!" Kit laughed lightly, "I'm driving."

"Well pull over."

"Is it really that important?"

"Yes! This is the most important thing." Peter insisted, "Ever!"

"Alright, I'll pull over, just because it seems to matter to you."

As he had said Kit pulled the car over, stopping on the side of the road, the first interruption of many on their trip. He stopped the engine and turned to Peter.

"Look at my eyes" Peter said, moving closer to Kit.

"You're right; we have the same shade of brown"

"Guess I can't compliment you on your eyes then" Peter said, only now realising how close they really were. Their noses were almost touching and Kit looked so good just staring at him, taking in the similarities. Kit was kind and lovely and beautiful in every sense of the word and Peter felt his mind just begging to close the distance. His impulses got the better of him, he was convinced this was a downside of his mutation, he lent in, giving Kit the quickest and most awkward kiss in the history of mankind.

"I'm sorry!" Peter exclaimed, sending himself into a panic. "You just looked really good and I can't control myself sometimes and-" His voice was starting to speed up.

"Peter." Kit took a deep breath, "It was fine, I'm sure if you were better it would be enjoyable."

"You think I'm bad?!" Peter genuinely felt offended.

"I could help you improve" Kit raised an eyebrow.

"Shit, that’s really smooth"


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *rewatches asylum*  
> me 0.5 seconds into the episode: *wipes the dust of this fic*
> 
> it's been a while but i still like this fic and would like to thank my wonderful audience consisting of two friends. this chapter is p good idk

Peter sat in the passenger’s seat, only shaking a little bit, Kit's gaze strong on him. Kit reached out and placed a hand on Peter’s cheek, his finger’s tracing his jaw before his thumb settled on his lip.  
“Are you ready?” Kit’s voice was welcoming. Of course Peter was ready, he’d only kissed a handful of boys in his short life (although he wasn’t sure if that one time in third grade counted or if kissing a drunk guy at a concert counted either) and was far too willing to kiss this attractive stranger he’d just met. All the warning signs were blaring in his head but when Kit looked like that, with his eyes all longing and desperate, he just couldn’t turn him down. Kit’s other hand drifted over Peter’s old leather jacket, it was a bit too big for him and rather tattered but Kit was growing fond of it, he settled on holding Peter’s waist.  
“I’m ready.” Peter responded, smiling slightly. This time it was Kit who leant in, his hand steadily cupping the younger man’s face. Peter placed a hand on Kit’s neck, wrapping a few strands of his hair in his fingers. They sat like that for a while, awfully close, kissing each other with equal amounts of desperation. Until of course Kit remembered the forty-one hour drive that he had agreed too, based on that length of time Kit guessed that he’d probably have more opportunities so he pulled away.  
“Why?” That’s all Peter could say.  
“We gotta start driving.” Kit said as he turned on the engine again. “It’s a long way home for you” He put a comforting hand on Peter’s thigh for a moment before returning to hold the wheel. Peter sat in his seat looking rather unsettled, he couldn’t focus, his mind was flowing with guilt, he almost made Kit stop the car a few times because he really was just making him drive so he could spend time with him and possibly get laid. Peter could get back home in a second and at any time he wished. But he didn’t, he just stayed in the passenger seat, occasionally looking at Kit and wondering how the hell he ended up where he was but mainly just looking out the window.  
“I need to pick up some food, what do you want?’ Kit asked, turning into a service station. A million different brands passed through his head, all equally unhealthy. He settled on a very un-Peter answer.  
“I don’t want anything thanks. I need to call my mom though.” Peter replied.  
“Here.” Kit dropped a handful of coins into his hand and looked towards the payphone, indicating that he should go. Peter nodded and once Kit was out of view allowed himself to get to the payphone using his mutation. He put in the coins and dialled the home number from memory.  
“Hello?” Peter smiled at the familiar voice of his mother, although he was definitely going to get in trouble for this one he still sort of missed her.  
“Hey. It’s me.” He sighed.  
“Peter?”  
“Yes, your only son.” He grinned.  
“Where are you?” Peter took a deep breath at this question, she should be used to his absences by now but she still got worried, naturally.  
“I’m somewhere in Washington State, I don’t know I was asleep and Kit was directing himself-” His voice was fast until it was cut off untimely.  
“Who’s Kit?”  
“I fell over and hurt myself and patched me up. He’s offered to drive me home.”  
“That’s a forty hour drive, why don’t you run instead?”  
“Mom, I don’t know how to tell you this, but he’s really cute.”  
“He’s still a stranger, he could be a murderer”  
“It’ll be fine, I have super speed, nothing bad can happen to me”  
“Just stay safe”  
“I will! I’m running out of time, I’ll talk to you at the next station,” Peter’s goodbye was cut off but the machine timing out. He hung up the phone and turned to see Kit leaving the station, a few packets of chips and things in his arms.  
“You ready to go?” Kit asked as Peter opened the door for him.  
“Yep” Peter nodded, he couldn’t help but smile as he slipped inside, the familiar engine roaring again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was almost unbearable to write mom instead of mum and i learnt too much about payphones but yeah good chapter aye? who knows when i shall update, i don't.


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gee thats gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me proceed to do two quick updates then disappear into the woods for weeks.

Peter woke up to Kit shaking him, it was dark and they were parked outside a motel, the illuminated sign hard on Peter’s eyes. He was surprised that he’d even slept that long given his mutation. It was dark, around eight o’clock, not exactly time to go to sleep yet.   
“We’re staying here tonight, it’s not the best but it’s a place to sleep” Kit shrugged.   
“It’s fine” To Peter the room or location didn’t matter at all; all that mattered was Kit’s presence. Peter sat up and got out of the car, both of them suddenly became aware that that actually didn’t have any other clothes and Peter knew that leather pants weren’t good to sleep in at all.   
“We should visit some stores tomorrow morning, get some new clothes” Kit suggested as if he could read Peter’s mind. Kit placed a hand on the small of Peter’s back as they walked, the simple touch got Peter’s heart racing, and of course he had to drop his hand once they entered the motel. 

Kit paid for the room, all of the room were the same price for one night no matter how many people there were staying in it, both Kit and Peter though this was an odd thing to do as you could get tons of people in a room and still pay the same if you really wanted.   
“There’s only one room left, room 64. It’s spacious but only has one bed.” The receptionist told them. “That’s going to be awkward” She laughed a little as she handed over the room key.  
“What do you mean?” Peter asked, Kit just took the key without comment.  
“It’ll be awkward sharing with your brother”   
“Yeah.” Peter faked a laugh in response and waited for Kit to say something.   
“Thank you” Kit said politely as Peter stood in disbelief. He couldn’t believe that anyone would think they’re related in that way.   
“We do not look alike! I can’t believe she thought we were brothers!” Peter complained as soon as they were out of earshot.   
“We better just stick with it, you know how people are”   
“Sure” He sighed. “I’m glad you’re not my brother though.”  
“I could be. I never knew my father”  
“Shit. Me neither.” The two shared a genuine look of panic; they were almost at their room now. “But then you’d have to have…”  
“Have what Peter?” Kit stopped outside the door, about to unlock it.   
“The mutant gene” Peter was shaking slightly, if Kit did have the gene it could mean that they were possibly related and because of that Kit would stop making advances towards him. On the other hand Kit could be disgusted by what Peter was and they could lose everything that they’d built up in that small amount of time.   
“I don’t.”   
“Okay then we’re clear.” Peter tried to wave it off.  
“Don’t worry I’m not one of those anti-mutant people. I respect you; I even think you’re pretty cool.” Kit grabbed his arm, worried that Peter was going to just leave.   
“Thanks Kit. You don’t know how much shit I have to go through” Peter hugged him tightly, they were still outside the room but Kit was aching to get inside.   
“It’s okay Peter.” His words were soft and caring, completely genuine and real. Once Peter had let go, Kit opened the door. The room was pretty bad but the bed was fortunately large and there was a small bathroom as well. It was like most motel rooms were, pretty shit but enough to get through the night.   
“I’m going to have a shower. You can do whatever you like.” Kit said, placing the key down.   
“There’s not much to do” Peter replied.   
“Maybe you could go into town?”  
“Maybe.” 

Peter did in fact go into town, mainly because the thought of Kit in the shower was driving him mad, all those things he could do were pestering at his mind. It didn’t take him long to get around the town centre are through most of the shops and he even got some clothes for himself. When he came back Kit was sitting on the bed reading some of the guides the motel provided, he was shirtless and had merely a towel around his waist, which didn’t leave much to the imagination given the way he was sitting. Peter walked in, unsure of how to feel but obviously surprised.   
“Peter!” Kit stood up immediately, incredibly panicked.   
“I uh got some clothes” Peter hesitantly held up the bag. “I couldn’t get anything for you; I didn’t know your size.”   
“That was quick.”  
“My mutation is super speed” He said matter-of-factly.  
“That explains the hair then?” Kit reached out a stroked it lightly. Peter found himself thinking of something to say but opted to just kiss Kit instead. Kit was caught off guard but after the initial shock he melted into it, pulling Peter closer by the waist. Peter took advantage of Kit’s position, pushing him gently onto the bed. He crawled on top of him, just looking at him for a moment before kissing him again. His hand lowered, resting on the very top of Kit’s thigh, eliciting a small sound from Kit. As Peter began to kiss down Kit’s chest, Kit sat up, moving Peter.  
“Not now.” That’s all he had to say. “I barely know you Peter.”  
“Fair enough” Peter replied, suddenly on the other side of the room.  
“Come back to the bed, it’s getting late.” Kit waved him over.   
“Kit its nine.”   
“We’ve got to get up early tomorrow” Peter went back to the bed, climbing under the covers with Kit. Given that he could finally use his mutation in front of Kit he got undressed rather quickly.   
“We’ve got a long drive, have to cover a lot of ground” Kit added. Yes, the drive, Peter had almost forgotten about driving given everything that had happened in such a short time.   
“Aren’t you going to question why I need you to drive me? I can run pretty fast” Peter asked, they were practically spooning now.   
“I’m from Massachusetts.”   
“Oh.”  
“I need to drive that way. I was just wondering why you were out all this way when I was talking to you.”  
“Why didn’t you bring that up?”  
“Didn’t need to.”

Peter woke up first, although Kit wasn’t too far behind. He could sort of sense when he woke up, he had a lot of energy in him and it could definitely be felt. It didn’t take long for them to leave the room and the motel in general. Peter wanted room service but when Kit said they could get some McDonalds for breakfast he changed his mind. They had breakfast after driving for an hour so they ate at nine am. The day before they had only driven three hours and Kit was determined to hit ten hours within this day.   
Naturally Kit paid for the breakfast as well, Peter didn’t have any money and it was kind of hard to steal a McMuffin. Kit opened his wallet to pay for the order and Peter was as usual curious.   
“Who’s that in your wallet?” He pointed at a small picture just below Kit’s driver’s licence.   
“Those are my kids.” Kit said replied without missing a beat.  
“You have kids?!” Peter stood with his mouth wide open, completely in shook as Kit laughed.  
“Yeah, I have kids” He ruffled Peter’s hair affectionately.  
“You’re twenty-five!”   
“You shouldn’t act so surprised Peter, women like me too.”  
“No way.” Peter replied sarcastically. “Tell me about your kids.” He genuinely wanted to hear Kit talk about them, like most parents he knew he’d talk of them highly and passionately even if the thought of him having a family to head back to did make Peter sort of sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon details in my fan-fiction? it's more common than you think. 
> 
> also if you enjoy this fic and am not my friend feel free to do so, we could have a maximer groupchat or something, dreams do come true.
> 
> and final note, the only reason kit being from massachusetts was just bought up then was because i didn't know where massachusetts was lmao


	4. iv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN SO LONG IM SORRY  
> (thank u yet again jess for many great ideas)

They spent the day driving, naturally, Peter longingly staring at Kit as he pretended not to notice. It was only then that Peter realised how little they knew about each other. They were practically strangers, Peter doubted they actually had anything in common either than shared attraction and a long car ride.   
“Were you born in Massachusetts? Or do you just live there?” Peter began a simple conversation.   
“I wasn’t born there no. But I live there now, with my kids and-“  
“Wife?” Peter grimaced at the thought.  
“No, no. Not anymore.” A sad smile crossed Kit’s face.  
“Can I ask what happened?”  
“She died, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you, you’d think I’m crazy.” He shook his head and his expression became extremely serious. Peter placed a gentle hand on his thigh, noticing how distressed he really was, if it wasn’t visible.   
“Tell me about you.” Kit said, searching for a distraction. He didn’t want to think about his past, not now, not ever. “You said you were from New York?”  
“Yeah, Westchester”   
“That’s where the mutant school is right?” Peter nodded. “Do you go there?”  
“No, I’m a little old for it. I don’t’ know if I want to. All the people there knew my dad so. Well everyone knows my dad but they’re all his friends, were his friends.” Peter’s voice was speeding up a bit.   
“I get it. Who is your dad? Would I know him?”   
“My dad is uh Magneto.”  
“That guy on the news?!”   
“Yeah” Peter toyed with the end of his sleeves.   
“I can see it.” Kit quickly looked at Peter. They did share similar features.   
“Seems like we both have pretty troubled pasts” Peter smiled a bit.  
“You have no idea.” 

“Shit.” Kit muttered, looking at the gas levels.  
“What is it?”   
“We’re almost-“The car stopped. “We’re out of gas.”   
“I can run to the next station and get some.” Peter suggested.   
“That’s not how gas works Peter.” Kit smiled softly. “And this area isn’t very mutant positive, I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you” He reached out and caressed Peter’s face.  
“What are we going to do then?”  
“Probably walk to the next town, ask for help.”  
“I can just run!”  
“It’s not safe Peter.” Kit said firmly. “It’s only 5 miles away.”  
“But it’s like 80 degrees though!”  
“Hey you’re the one in those dumb leather pants-“  
“They’re not dumb!”  
“I like them” Kit flashed his eyes downwards. “A lot, they’re just not good for this weather.”   
“Whatever.” 

They were ten minutes into their walk, the sun was harsh and Peter was sweating a bit, just a bit.  
“Are you sure you’re not hot?” Kit asked.  
“What are you? My mom?” Peter replied, Kit laughed a little.  
“It is really hot Peter,” Kit teased him a little. “Really hot” Kit slowly unbuttoned his shirt, looking over to Peter.  
“Kit.” Peter was planning to say something witty or sarcastic but was completely lost for words once Kit was shirtless. If they had of been anywhere else Peter probably would’ve fucked him right there but Kit wanted to get to the town and if they got to the town that meant they could drive to a motel and Peter could get laid.  
“What? It’s hot.” Kit shrugged as he tied his shirt around his waist.   
“You’re killing me.” Peter said sternly. He took the time to take in Kit’s physique, last time Peter had seen him shirtless he’d been overpowered by the thought of having a naked man in his room that he was actually allowed to kiss and got distracted by that, but this time he could really take it in. Kit was muscular, more than Peter, his arms and chest were equally toned and Peter was sort of losing his mind.

“Hey, here’s a town. We’ll get some help!” Kit grinned. “There’s a gas station just here. I used to work in a gas station before-“Kit hesitated. “Before I had kids.” He quickly lied.  
“What are their names?” Peter asked, he was still iffy about the whole “Kit as a father” ordeal but the thought of him looking after those kids was too cute to ignore.  
‘Thomas and Julia.” Kit smiled softly. “Thomas loves trains and building things. Julia is a great dancer, she’s always dancing.” His fondness was so clear in his voice. “They’re coming upon four years old now.”  
“I think you’d be a great father, you’re very protective.” Peter said with a hint of snark. “But why aren’t you with them right now?”  
“We live with a family friend since their mothers past.” Kit hoped that Peter didn’t hear his slip up. “She’s looking after them.”  
“Cool, cool” Peter nodded. “Can we get that gas now?”  
“Sure.”

They walked to the gas station, explained their situation and were provided aid by one of the employees. The young worker drove the two, along with some gas back to their car, helped them refuel and sent them off with an exclamation of “hope you and your brother have a good trip.”

At the station, they had bought a few snacks for lunch; they’d have proper meal at the next town. Kit drove steadily, keeping his eyes on the road and only occasionally on Peter.   
“Pull over.” Peter said. The highway was empty, the next town was about an hour away and it was around four pm.   
“Why?” Kit was focused on the task, pulling over could disrupt his flow.  
“It’s important.”  
“Is it?”  
“Yeah.” Peter met Kit’s eyes. “Really important”  
“I’ll take your word for it.” Kit pulled over, turned off the ignition and turned to Peter. “Well? What is it?” Peter didn’t reply, he just stared down Kit, losing himself in the dark brown pools.   
“Well what is it?” Kit repeated. Peter smirked and ran his fingers along the intricate details of Kit’s shirt. He leant in slowly, strange for someone such as Peter, and closed the distance between them. Kit’s eyes fluttered closed, he grabbed onto Peter’s jacket, kissing rougher than they had before. This time Kit gave in, letting himself get lost in Peter, in his movements and his air.   
Another car drove past, music blaring from their radio, knocking Kit and Peter right out of their zone. At the loud sound Kit jumped back, shocked. Peter ran a hand along Kit’s jaw.  
“Are you okay?” He asked.  
“Yeah, I’m great” He smiled softly and looked at Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this is gay

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any mistakes (regarding grammar) tell me because spellcheck fucked up? also sorry formatting is like that i will fix later lmao anyway thanks


End file.
